Sixteen
by Lil' Lizzers
Summary: She's the 'good girl' in school. But what happens when she WANTS to be 'cool? She'll do anything that's what. Based on the movie 'Thirteen'. Rated T for language, sexuality, drug and alchol use, and self destructive violence all involving teenagers.
1. Le Trailer

**Le Trailer**

**One Girl...  
**_Shows Gabriella talking to Kelsi and Taylor  
_**Will do anything...  
**_Shows Gabriella smoking with Sharpay and he new 'Friends'  
_**To become..._Cool.  
_**_Shows Gabriella ontop of Ryan,making out with him  
Camera turns to show Sharpay and Troy, doing the same.  
_**Can anyone help her?  
**_Shows Taylor and Gabriella in Gabriella's backyard  
_Taylor:What happened?  
Gabriella:Nothing! I'm perfectly fine, bitch!  
Taylor:_Sigh._Whatever you say.  
**Anyone?  
**_Shows Sharpay getting into Gabriella's room from the window  
_Sharpay:Hey Gabby._ She looks over at Gabriella, who's fast asleep.  
Sharpay lies down on the bed besides Gabby and put her arm around her.  
_Sharpay:I love you Gabriella._She kisses her neck.  
Gabriella snores and Sharpay laughs before falling asleep._

**Do you know what it takes to be...  
**_Shows someone about to cut their wrist with a small knife_

**Sixteen**

Rated M  
Sexuality,language,self destructive violence,and drug use  
All invovling teenagers


	2. Perfection

**Perfection**

Gabriella laughed as she ran towards her mom's car. "Hurry up, Taylor!" she yelled. "I would if you didn't run so fast, I could catch up with you!" Taylor yelled back. Gabriella laughed once more. "Well, sorry!" She waited for her friend to come.

After a few seconds of waiting, Taylor ran to where Gabriella was. "Well finally." Gabriella smirked. "Gosh," Taylor said. "It didn't take _too _long." The girls laughed. "Let's go, Mom!" Gabriella yelled to her mother, who was inside. "I'm coming Gabby!" Maria Ms. Montez said, walking out outside.

"Hurry up, Nick!" Gabriella and Taylor called out. "I'm going to walk to school!" Gabriella's older brother yelled at the girls. "Okayyyy!" Gabriella yelled back. Maria smiled as she got into her car. "Get inside girls." The two nodded as they slipped into the car.

As soon as the car stopped at East High, the girls got out of the car. "Bye Mommy!" Gabriella said, before going out. "Bye Sweetie." Maria said, waving to her daughter. The girls smiled as Kelsi walked over to them. "Hola girlies!" she smiled. "Someone's in a very good mood today." Gabriella laughed. "That's because the boy of my dreams just asked me out today!" Kelsi smiled.

"No way!" Gabriella and Taylor both said. "Way!" Kelsi grinned. The girls giggled. "Lookie there." Gabriella looked over to the 'populars'. One girl pointed at some nerds; the others laughed.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Taylor gasped. "Guess who I see, making out with the Ice Queen." "Who?!" Gabriella and Kelsi asked, interested. "Troy. Bolton." Taylor said. "He's over me_ already?_" Gabriella asked. "Apparently so." Kelsi said blankly. Gabriella frowned. "Well, there's other fish in the sea." Taylor and Kelsi nodded, and both softly patted her back.

During lunch, the girls decided to eat outside. Gabriella let out a sigh as she poked her pizza. "I wonder how they make something so good taste so bad…" she muttered to herself. Kelsi nibbled on her sandwich. Taylor looked around. "I wonder how anyone can like Sharpay." Gabriella randomly said.

Kelsi shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because she's so…" she paused, trying to think of a word. "Perfect?" Gabriella said. Kelsi nodded. "She's pretty. She gets good grades…" "She has all the boys." Taylor added. "She's a great singer, dancer, and actress." "Will you just shut up about Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed. **(A/N: Warning: Out of character-ness!)**

Taylor sunk down into her seat. Kelsi closed her mouth and took a small bite out of her sandwich. "Sorry." Gabriella muttered, taking her spork. She cut a small piece of pizza and stabbed it with her eating instrument. The table went silent.

"Uhm, I need to go to the bathroom…" Gabriella stood up and threw the remains of her food away. She waved to her friends and walked away. When she got into the bathroom, she shook her head as she saw Sharpay. Gabriella put her heads in her pockets and walked into a stall. She really didn't need to go to the bathroom…But she stayed in the stall.

**A/N:Chapter uno is finished! Yep,the first _chapter_ is _finished_._The _chapter is f_inished. _Sorry,I got too carried away. Anyway, how was it? I though it was okay, but I need more opinions.I didn't get to finish the chapter but I got to the point...Right? Thanks for the reviews and please continue reviewing!**


End file.
